Big Mom Pirates
'Background' Big Mom is one of the Four Emperor Crews. 'Leadership' As one the Four Emperor Crews the Big Mom Pirates have a great amount of territory, countries and pirates crews as their Allies, On which she has her children marry in order to form these alliances. The crew is run by Charlotte Linlin who is the Captain. After that are the second in command are her Sweet Commanders who also serve as advisors in the crew. Each territory pays tribute in either Sweets, cakes or other goodies, each month as a protection fee. Failure to pay for this can result in near obliteration of the said territory. Big Mom provides safety and security for them however she only do so for outside interference as such rebellions or civil wars in them are not concern. 'Strength' Captained by an Emperor, the Big Mom Pirates are one of the four most powerful pirate crews in the world. Several members shown have been proven to be formidable fighters, able to battle and take down notable and infamous rookie pirates such as Caribou and some members of the Worst Generation. Due to Big Mom being able to place souls into animals and inanimate objects, she has innumerable legions of warriors known as homies that can overwhelm even strong opponents, especially within Totto Land. Furthermore, Linlin has many islands under her control besides the archipelago of Totto Land, and the citizens of Fishman Island, fearing her wrath, agreed to produce the ten tons of candy she orders every month. It is common knowledge to everyone in the New World that Big Mom's "invitation" to her tea parties is in name only, and that it is an absolute summon order. It is said that even demons from hell will attend the party when invited by Big Mom. Refusal would result in the invitee being sent a box containing the head of someone they personally know, even if that person is someone of notable strength or in another part of the sea beyond the Calm Belts and Red Line; this demonstrates how far-reaching the crew's power is. As a Emperor, Big Mom partners with several crews and groups through political marriages to increase her crew's strength, such as the Fire Tank Pirates and Sun Pirates, although both of those crews went on to defect from her. The crew is also connected with the activities of the Underworld, especially through its involvement in brokering, as Big Mom would appear affluent enough to commission the likes of Caesar Clown into conducting clandestine research on her behalf with proper funding. Pekoms and Tamago were also seen paying attention to Caesar Clown's broadcast of an illegal chemical weapon of mass destruction. However, despite their immense vast numbers, Bege believes their military power is dwarf by the size of the Alliance, an organization that consists of numerous crews, societies, factions and even kingdoms from 5 different worlds. Bege did state the Big Mom Pirates could hold their own against the Alliance, he was unsure if the Big Mom pirates could match the Alliance in the size of their military, unless the Big Mom Pirates started drafting pirates by inviting them to her tea parties and forcing them to submit to her crew, they could definitely gain a force comparable to the Alliance. 'Role in the Series' For reasons unknown the Big Mom Pirates are remaining neutral in the war. 'List of Members' 'Charlotte Family' *Charlotte Linlin (Matriarch) (Queen) (Captain) *Charlotte Perospero (Minister of Candy) (1st Son) (1st Child) *Charlotte Compote (Minister of Fruits) (1st Daughter) (2nd Child) *Charlotte Katakuri (2nd Son) (Minster of Flour) (Sweet Commander) (3rd Child) *Charlotte Daifuku (Minister of Beans) (3rd Son) (4th Child) *Charlotte Oven (Minster of Browned Foods) (4th Son) (5th Child) *Charlotte Mondée (2nd Daughter) (6th Child) *Charlotte Amande (3rd Daughter) (Minister of Nuts) (7th Child) *Charlotte Hachée''' (4th Daughter) (8th Child) *Charlotte Effilée (5th Daughter) (9th Child) *Charlotte Opera (Minster of Whipped Cream) (5th Son) (10th Child) *Charlotte Counter (6th Son) (11th Child) *Charlotte Cadenza (7th Son) (12th Child) *Charlotte Cabaletta (8th Son) (13th Child) *Charlotte Gala (9th Son) (14th Child) *Charlotte Cracker (10th Son) (Minister of Biscuit) (Sweet Commander) (15th Child) *Charlotte Custard (6th Daughter) (16th Child) *Charlotte Angel (7th Daughter) (17th Child) *Charlotte Zuccotto (11th Son) (Minister of Alcohol) (18th Child) *Charlotte Brûlée (8th Daughter) (19th Child) *Charlotte Broyé (9th Daughter) (Minister of Meringue) (20th Child) *Charlotte Nusstorte (12th Son) (Minister of Transport) (21st Child) *Charlotte Basskarte (13th Son) (22nd Child) *Charlotte Dosmarche (14th Son) (Minister of Tea) (23rd Child) *Charlotte Noisette (15th Son) (Minister of Finance) (24th Child) *Charlotte Moscato (16th Son) (Minister of Gelato) (25th Child) *Charlotte Mash (10th Daughter) (26th Child) *Charlotte Cornstarch (11th Daughter) (Minister of Love) (27th Child) *Charlotte Compo (17th Son) (Minister of Pie) (28th Son) *Charlotte Laurin (18th Son) (29th Child) *Charlotte Mont-d'Or (19th Son) (Minster of Cheese) (30th Child) *Charlotte Mozart (12 Daughter) (31st Child) *Charlotte Marnier (13th Daughter) (Minister of Yeast) (32nd Child) *Charlotte High-Fat (20th Son) (33rd Child) *Charlotte Tablet (21st Son) (Minister of Toppings) (34th Child) *Charlotte Smoothie (14th Daughter) (Minster of Juice) (Sweet Commander) (35th Child) *Charlotte Citron (15th Daughter) (Minister of Eggs) (36th Child) *Charlotte Cinnamon (16th Daughter) (37th Child) *Charlotte Saint-Marc (22nd Son) (Minister of Essence) (38th Child) *Charlotte Basans (23rd Son) (39th Child) *Charlotte Melise (17th Daughter) (40th Child) *Charlotte Dacquoise (24th Son) (Minister of Jam) (41st Child) *Charlotte Galette (18th Daughter) (Minister of Butter) (42th Child) *Charlotte Poire (19th Daughter) (43rd Child) *Charlotte Snack (25th Son) (former Sweet Commander) (Minister of Fries) (44th Child) *Charlotte Bavarois (26th Son) (45th Child) *Charlotte Prim (20th Daughter) (46th Child) *Charlotte Praline (21st Daughter) (Minister of Design) (Former) (47th Child) *Charlotte Kanten (27th Son) (Minister of Agar) (48th Child) *Charlotte Kato (28th Son) (Minister of Seeds) (49th Child) *Charlotte Montb (29th Son) (50th Child) *Charlotte Chiboust (30th Son) (Minister of Mix) (51st Child) *Charlotte Chiffon (22nd Daughter) (Minister of Puff) (52nd Child) *Charlotte Lola (23rd Daughter) (Minister of Chocolate) (Former) (53rd Child) *Charlotte Mobile (31st Son) (Minister of Tasting) (54th Child) *Charlotte Marble (24th Daughter) (55th Child) *Charlotte Myukuru (25th Daughter) (56th Child) *Charlotte Maple (26th Daughter) (57th Child) *Charlotte Brownie (32nd Son) (58th Child) *Charlotte Joconde (27th Daughter) (59th Child) *Charlotte Raisin (33rd Son) (60th Child) *Charlotte Panna (28th Daughter) (61st Child) *Charlotte Mascarpone (34th Son) (Minister of Silverware) (62nd Child) *Charlotte Joscarpone (29th Daughter) (63rd Child) *Charlotte Yuen (35th Son) (64th Child) *Charlotte Newichi (36th Son) (65th Child) *Charlotte Newji (37th Son) (66th Child) *Charlotte Newsan (38th Son) (67th Child) *Charlotte Newshi (39th Son) (68th Child) *Charlotte Newgo (40th Son) (69th Child) *Charlotte Nutmeg (30th Daughter) (70th Child) *Charlotte Akimeg (31st Daughter) (71st Child) *Charlotte Allmeg (32nd Daughter) (72nd Child) *Charlotte Harumeg (33rd Daughter) (73rd Child) *Charlotte Fuyumeg (34th Daughter) (74th Child) *Charlotte Nougat (41st Son) (75th Child) *Charlotte Pudding (35th Daughter) (76th Child) *Charlotte Flampe (36th Daughter) (Minister of Honey) (77th Child) *Charlotte Anglais (42nd Son) (78th Child) *Charlotte Wafers (37th Daughter) (79th Child) *Charlotte Wiro (43rd Son) (80th Child) *Charlotte De-Chat (44th Son) (81st Child) *Charlotte Normande (38th Daughter) (82nd Child) *Charlotte Dolce and Dragée (45th and 46th Son) (83rd and 84th Childs) *Charlotte Anana (39th Daughter) (85th Child) '''Other Members *Tamago *Pekoms *Bobbin *Streusen *Diesel *Randolph *Napoleon *Zeus *Prometheus 'Trivia' Category:Pirate World Category:Pirate Crews Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Organizations/Groups